I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surfacing for sports areas, more particularly tennis courts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Surfacings of rubber or plastic as well as a very wide variety of surfacings, e.g. brick dust for tennis courts, can of course be used for sports areas of this kind. For instance, it is known to apply a layer of tire rubber fragments bonded by polyurethane to a base surface consisting of asphalt or concrete or timber. It is also known to use 100% polyurethane coatings, e.g. on asphalt surfaces. Surfacings of this kind have a number of advantages over conventional surfacings, such as reduced maintenance; unfortunately, they are not entirely satisfactory physiologically. They are non-slip consequently, for instance, tennis players cannot slide to a stop when they are moving and instead, because of the non-slip nature of the surfacing, they stop relatively abruptly, with the result that their joints in particular are severely overstressed.